


Let Me Be Good to You

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Pregnancy, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: From a Tumblr ask that we finally answered.Eliza is generally a very patient woman, but something just made her snap. Damn those hormones.





	

1991

It had been a long day, Eliza was tired, and she was worn out and down to her last straw. Typically she was known for her sweet nature and easy demeanor but not today. Usually it took a lot to upset Eliza but as of late that was proving not to be as true.

She was only just starting show, but pregnancy hormones were at full force and seemed to be mostly affecting her negative feelings. Every little thing that went wrong rankled her more than usual, things that she could usually shrug off were frustrating her to no end. She could feel the tension building inside her and it took all of her brain power to not explode at one of her students.

She did make it to the end of the day, but just barely and she just wanted the day to be over. The Metro ride back to their apartment felt interminable and Eliza was wound so tightly that Alex's simple, happy greeting was enough to push her over. Alex looked utterly shocked that she had snapped at him. 

"Bad day?" he asked meekly. 

Eliza sighed, "You could say that."

On any ordinary day Alex would have peppered her with kisses and told her how beautiful she was but it was clear Eliza was not in the mood. 

"I'm going to draw you a bath," Alex decided.

Eliza raised her brow at Alex's declaration.

"Actually, let's make that a bubble bath."

Eliza sank onto the couch as she watched Alex disappear into their bathroom and moments later she heard the water running. Alex was actually drawing her a bath…

Several minutes later, her stuck his head out into the living room. 

"Coming?"

Eliza rose from the couch and followed him back. The bathroom was comfortably warm and humid, filled with the smell of lavender. The tub was piled high with bubbles and Alex turned off the tap.

"While you take your bath I'm going to make dinner," Alex informed her as he lay out their fluffiest and softest towel on the rack along with her pale blue robe hanging on the back of the door.

Eliza paused, her pants halfway down her legs, and raised an eyebrow. Except for a few select things, Alex couldn't cook to save his life. 

"Okay," he conceded as he caught her glance, "I'm going to order Chinese."

Eliza couldn't help but giggle at that, and after peeling off her sweater she shooed her husband from the room. She carefully stepped into the bath, letting out a soft sigh as she lowered herself into the water. The warmth enveloping her felt glorious. 

 

The relaxing smell of the lavender helped to soothe her frayed nerves and she let out a deep sigh. She didn't like the way her hormones were making her feel but it would be worth it, Eliza was certain of that. In five months time she and Alex would be parents and that thought cheered her immensely.

 

There was no clock in the bathroom so Eliza simply got lost in the relaxed feeling and only stirred when the water began to lose warmth and her hands and feet began to prune.

Lifting herself out of the tub she pulled the plug and grabbed the towel and dried herself off. From beyond the bathroom the fading lavender gave way to the smell of wantons, fried rice and orange chicken.

Once she was completely dry, Eliza put on her flannel pajama pants and t-shirt before slipping on the thick, fluffy bathrobe. She usually liked to wear a nightgown, but at this moment she wanted to preserve the warmth from the soothing bath. Sliding on a pair of slippers, Eliza padded down the hallway to the kitchen. 

Alex had set out the takeaway boxes like it was an elegant feast, dimming the lights and setting out a few merrily flickering candles.

"Only you would turn Chinese takeout into a romantic dinner," Eliza teased as she sat at the table.

"Only the best for my Betsey," Alex pronounced grandly, "Ladies first."

Eliza chuckled and held out her plate, which Alex piled high with her usual favorites. He was much quieter than normal while they ate and although Eliza loved to hear how excited Alex got about his work she really appreciated the silence. It wasn't pressing or uncomfortable and Eliza felt herself relax into it.

Eliza happily enjoyed her dinner, even more so when Alex collected their plates and washed them.

"Why don't you settle on the couch," Alex suggested.

Eliza knew he was up to something but simply complied.

Alex followed a few moments later, a kitchen chair with him and a bottle in his hands. He put the chair in front of where she was sitting on the couch and gestured to her feet. It took Eliza a moment, but she slid one foot out of its slipper and lifted it to rest in Alex's lap. He squirted some lotion into his hands and rubbed them together before taking her foot between them. Eliza leaned her head back, her eyes closing as her husband's fingers moved deftly, digging a knuckle into the arch of her foot and gently working out the knots in her muscles and the soreness from her tendons.

"What did I ever do to deserve you..." Eliza muttered.

"I'm the lucky one," Alex replied.

He finished one foot and gently lowered it to the floor before taking the other one in hand. By the time the second foot was done, Eliza was practically purring, the sound rumbling in her chest. 

"Bed, I think," Alex said softly. Eliza hadn't even realized that she was half asleep already. 

"Hmm?"

"Come on," Alex chuckled as he helped Eliza to her feet and guided her to their bed.

He pulled the robe off and helped her get settled before quickly changing into his own pajamas and slipping in under the covers next to her. Alex tucked himself behind Eliza, pulling her close and throwing an arm around her belly.

"I love you," Alex whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

 

Eliza hummed and pulled his arm slightly tighter around her and he slipped one knee between hers, comfortably interlocking them together. 

"Love you too," she murmured sleepily.


End file.
